


Criminal Instincts

by Minds_of_Shadow



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Breast Growth, F/F, F/M, M/M, Monster Boy, Monster Girl, Multi, Other, Transformation, beautification, butt growth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minds_of_Shadow/pseuds/Minds_of_Shadow
Summary: After a run-in with a slightly different Undersiders, Taylor learns the joy of this Rachel's different power. Flight, sex, being very fluffy, what more could Taylor want?
Relationships: Alec | Regent/Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver/Brian Laborn | Grue, Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver & Brian Laborn | Grue, Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver & Rachel Lindt | Bitch | Hellhound, Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver & Sabah | Parian, Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver/Lisa Wilbourn | Tattletale
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Criminal Instincts**  
  
"Okay, here we are," as the curvy blonde pointed to a red brick factory. Lisa smiled as she continued on, "It isn't much. but we've been operating out of here for the last year".  
  
The first floor of the buildings as very empty, except a black spiral staircase. The room was fairly dusty, but other than that is was clean. To the side there was a large metal door, probably used for loading and unloading when this place was being used as a factory.  
  
"Come on up already, nothing to see on the first floor, unless you like dust," as the pretty boy leaned over the railing of the staircase.  
  
The second floor didn't match the fist at all. Walls that went almost to the ceiling divided the loft floor. In the makeshift living room several laptops set on a dining table.  
  
"Looks like attacking the Merchants is winning the donation war," as the beefcake sat down onto the leather couch.  
  
"Again? That won the last two weeks. It is getting boring." said Alec.  
  
"It suits me fine, they are the easiest to deal with, and if the other gangs are willing to pay us for dealing with the trash so be it," as Brian continued to fiddle around with the laptops.  
  
"Donation war?"  
  
"Ooh, I'll explain," as Lisa smiled at me as the fox ear that wasn’t there when we entered perked up, "the Undersiders at one point had a sponsor, he'd give us occasional jobs to do, and we got paid. Then one day he suddenly gone, and his accounts were cleared out. The same day that the PRT consultant Thomas Calvert disappeared as well. Doesn't take a Thinker to put the two together. So we needed a new income source. And, well if gaming losers duo can make do with crowdfunding, so can we.  
  
Then I suddenly found my self on my back, as a large dog jumped on me. Its tongue started licking my face, as its wagging tail hit against my leg.  
  
"Rollo!, down boy. Come." shouted the brutish looking girl in the plaid skirt.  
  
The dog leaped off of me and joined Rachel and Brian on the couch.  
  
"This the new girl?," as Rachel looks over me as if I'm a piece of meat.  
  
Finally, someone thinks I'm attractive and its the monster maker, instead of the hunk.  
  
"Okay now that you've met everyone, come to the bathroom and strip," as the Lisa turned around, nine fluffy blond tails extended from her backside. Another new edition, she certainly was the large fox creature from that night.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We don't know how Rachel's power will manifest on you yet, and it might ruin that costume you are hiding under your clothes. If you don't get used to the feelings from the transformation then when it gets used a full power, you will be running purely on instinct instead of thinking clearly. So, into the bathroom and off with the clothes. The boys already know not to peak."  
  
The bathroom was quite a bit large than the one back home. In the wall-length mirror there was the lanky girl, with a mouth too big, and a figure that several boys of Winslow even had more curves.  
  
"Say when ready".  
  
"Ready"  
  
Rachael pushed me against the wall as her lips pressed upon mine. My skinny arms gave little force to break the sudden and unwanted intimacy.  
  
Then I started to feel strength flow through my muscles as were altered. My body started to fill with heat, as my nipples hardened. A void between my legs formed as I started to yearn to be filled with a tongue or a cock or anything. I started to eagerly return the kiss, as the girl changed positions from pushing against the wall to being braced from my now taller form.  
  
I wanted to hold her. I wanted to protect her from the cruel world. I wanted to be hers and for her to be mine.  
  
"Okay break it up you two," as Lisa sprayed both of us with water. "The first time is always intense, you'll be thinking clearer in a few moments.  
  
In the mirror, there was no longer the lanky girl with no figure. Curly white hair met fluffy fuzz around her neck. Her eyes had turned fully black, and light grey feathered antennae extended from her forehead. No longer did she have a barely-there chest, hemispheres the size of grapefruit had replaced them. Lean abs replaced the muscle-less body the girl had before. More fuzz provided some modesty as they cause the hips to look even larger than the actual growth. Her legs and arms had more of the fluffy fuzz around the ankles and wrists.  
A pair of large white wings pressed against her back.  
  
My reflection bore little resemblance to the girl who entered the building less than an hour ago.


	2. Chapter 2

  
_Last Time: Loli-dragon Dinah started attacking the city. Can winged unicorn-girl Missy complete the ritual and summon Mothra-girl Taylor in time to save the golden chocolate coins?_

The water that Lisa sprayed on me ran down my hair and dripped onto my breasts. I actually had breasts instead of tiny chest bumps. Two months of trying to make my costume gone to waste. There was no way the fabric would stretch to cover this improved figure. My attempts to look intimidating to criminals replaced with fluffy adorableness.

"I look adorable."

"I think you look hot. A sexy little moth," said Lisa as she nuzzled the fuzz around my neck.

I blushed at her compliment. I couldn't remember the last time anyone said I looked nice. The curvy fox girl continued to press her lovely body against mine. Her large bust pressed against my wings. My body felt the heat of her wonderful tit-flesh as she continued on.

"Lisa does Rachel's power make you-"

"Bisexual? Yup," said she popped the 'p'.

"I used to be straight as an arrow before the Undersiders formed. Not so much now. Anyways, all you need to do is say yes. I'll make sure your first time is special."

The blonde fox pushed forward and opened her mouth. Her lips wrapped around one of my feathery antennae. My toes quickly curled as I screamed, "Yes!" from the pleasure I didn't know my body was capable of.  
As my vision cleared from Lisa's lovely assault on my new additions, she had already repositioned herself. I felt the chill of the room with my wings as they pressed against the bathroom wall.

The fur of the blonde's tails tickled my legs as she placed her head between my thighs. Her pointed ears twitched as a foxy grin appeared on her face.

"What are you-", as I was interrupted as her face disappeared and I felt the warmth of her tongue in me. Her skill with her mouth was not just talking as she played my body. The heat built as my vision clouded. As I approached the edge, she suddenly eased off. She waved Rachel over as I yearned to cum.

Rachel renewed her war with my mouth as the Thinker between my legs kept me on the edge of release. The taste of Rachel's saliva filled my mouth as she joined in Lisa's treacherous plot. My moans were silenced by the brunette's seal on my mouth. Her tongue fought valiantly with mine as I continued in a haze of lust.

Satisfied with her victory, my mouth was released from her prison she moved to a new objective. Her wet lips pressed themselves against my enlarged nipple. The gentle pressure on the surface contrasted with the brutish force of her initial approach.

Finally, the wonderful/horrible fox allowed me to orgasm, as I screamed. My vision went black as I slumped to the floor. As returned to my senses, Rachel's dripping mound was presented to me. The unfamiliar scent filled my nose, as I tried to please her. I attempted to return the pleasure granted to me earlier, Lisa had already started a new plan.

Her soft lips kissed where my new wings connected to my back. Each touch filled me again with pleasure as if each inch was an erogenous zone in its own right. The curvy blonde knew my new body far better than I did already.

I had no clue how long this continued as my stamina lasted far longer than that of my old body. Eventually, Brian entered with a fluffy robe and draped it over my body.

"So this is made from spider-silk?" said Lisa as she pranced around the building, still naked from earlier activities.

"Black widow silk to be specific," as I looked disappointingly to my now useless costume.

Her tails kept waving back and forth as Rollo pawed at them. "I've been trying to get Parian to join, she's been trying to stick it as a solo Rogue. Maybe some exclusive fabric would be enough to get another member."

The overweight dachshund tugged at the bathrobe Brian had loaned me. I started petting Rollo as I leaned back on the couch. This was a strange day of first events.


	3. Chapter 3

_Last time: The Shrine Maiden Sophia managed to seal the great tentacled beast that possessed the great healer Amelia. What horrors does our little nekomata girl face today in her maid-cafe?_  
  
As I stroked the over-sized wiener in my lap, I turned to Lisa.  
  
"As enjoyable as that was, are there any other surprises that I should know about?"  
  
"Well for one thing when you're in this stage you're going to have a Brute rating. People like Lung or Alexandria still make you look like tissue paper though. On the bright side, anything up to broken bones will heal in minutes. "  
  
As if to present them to me, she ran her nimble finger over her large breasts.  
  
"You may have noticed the improved figure."  
  
I snorted at her joke," May have nothing, I was a flat-chested bean pole."  
  
"My cute little cuddle bug, you are in luck. You are going to grow into your current figure within a few weeks. Then there will be more of you to huggle all the time."  
  
"Huggle?" I asked  
  
"Shakespeare made up words, and so will I," said the foxy girl as she adorably pouted.  
  
The laptop in front of Lisa beeped.  
  
"And that is the end of the auction," said Lisa as she closed the lid on the device, " this week's losers are the Merchants for the third week straight."  
  
"I got the mat set up," said Brian. He had taken his shirt off, thus he chiseled abs were on display. His ears were pointed like those of an elf, as flaps of skin ran between his muscled arms and torso. The pair of boxing gloves he threw landed next to Rollo. With his resting place disturbed, the dog hopped off the couch and headed to his water bowl.  
  
"Put them on, today I'm going to give you a fighting lesson,” said the black hunk.


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously on Criminal Instincts: Lisa has discovered that Vista's unicorn horn tastes like cotton candy. Can our unicorn-girl heroine escape the kitsune's sweet tooth?_  
  
Down on the first floor of the loft, Brian had laid down several large blue mats. I managed to get one of the boxing gloves strapped on, but I couldn't get the other tightened now that the first on was on. Brian walked up to me and pulled the other strap tight. Wearing only a pair of boxer shorts, he started to put on his own pair of gloves. With the Velcro strap in his teeth, he got the second on with practiced ease.  
  
"Okay, we don't have many days for you to get you used to your new body. I also saw how you tried to fight Lung. If Armsmaster and us didn't show when we did you'd be dead."  
  
The ripped drow-bat ducked down and raise his firsts. A smirk formed on his lips.  
  
"Don't use your powers, and try to hit me. If you can we will move on to the next step."  
  
We were only three yards apart when I started my charge. Faster than I ever moved before I lunged forward and jabbed my right first forward. His arms locked around my first and my feet left the mat. In the air, I was flipped over and landed hard onto the floor.  
  
From my position on the ground I got a good look at his chiseled chest and the large package in his shorts, "That actually didn't hurt."  
  
"A normal punch won't be able to scratch you. Bullets and parahumans are what you need to watch out for. Now get up and try again."  
  
Back on my feet, I started another charge. I stopped short and quickly swung my left leg into his side. Again my attack was interrupted by another grab. I was spun around by his strength and landed face-first onto the mat.  
  
"Cute butt. Now get back up and try again."  
  
"You going to give me any advice?"  
  
"Eventually. I need to see all your bad habits first."  
  
Four more charges and four more times I was introduced to Brian's mat. Sweat started to damp the fuzz of my changed form. Brian tossed a water bottle towards me. The refreshed liquid ran down my parched throat.  
  
"Figured you'd be tired after all the moaning that was coming from the bathroom earlier."  
  
My cheeks flushed red at the reminder that I just had sex with Lisa and Rachel.  
  
"Time to take a shower, then we'll get back to your training."  
  
Brian slipped off the gloves and tossed them by the staircase. He turned back around just before he was to the second story, " We only have one shower, so if you want to get back to training quickly we could clean each other up.


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously on Criminal Instincts:  
Cheerleading showdown between our heroine, and the gender-bend Uber, can Taylor keep the transmogrifier out of the villain duo's hands?_  
  
The chrome handle squeaked as Brian twisted the knob. I could hear the water bubble up the pipes and escaped with a hiss as the bathroom mirror started to slowly fog up.  
  
"It's not a five-star hotel, but it's what we got," said Brian. His shorts and boxers were already in a pile on the floor. My cheeks turned a deep red as I saw the member between his legs. Thick veins ran along sides of the thick rod.  
  
"Are you getting in the shower, or just going to look?" said Brian while he held open the plexiglass sliding down to the shower.  
  
"Showering together?" I muttered, trying not to stare at Brian's dick as it freely swung back and forth.  
  
"The water heater in this old building doesn't hold much, so unless you want to wait around for an hour covered in sweat..."  
  
"Okay," I said as the clothes Lisa loaned me ended up in a pile next to Brian's pile. One negative I found from this is that sweat is terrible when you have fuzz. It is similar to having sweaty hair in your face, but instead if it was everywhere.  
  
Brian grabbed one of the many bottles that lined the shelf. A strawberry-scented puddle of shampoo pooled in his hand. "Lisa picked this up yesterday, said it was sulfur-free shampoo and you'd like it."  
  
"It smells nice."  
  
The warm water continued to wash over our nude bodies, as Brian ran his strong hands between my hair. My back arched as a pleasurable sensation struck me, causing me to back into him. Unfazed, Brian moved on to washing my wings. He traced the outside of the wings with his muscled hands, fatigue washing from my body.  
  
"Lisa mentioned something that I want to see if it's true," said Brian as I felt his hands leave my back. Brian grasped the feather antenna attached to my head. My vision blurred with pleasure once again. My hips bounced again and again against his hard body.  
  
"More," I managed to get out between grunted panting.  
  
I felt the head of his swollen penis run along the edges of my lower lips, as he continued to tease me. With each passing second, the need growing between my legs grew worse. I whimpered as I tried to get his massive rod between me.  
  
Finally, the head slipped between, and as the blood-engorged staff entered me. My hands pushed against the walls of the shower as I bucked up and down, the scent of strawberries still in the air. My hips buckled as I crashed against his legs, I caught myself by grabbing the steel bar attached to the wall.  
  
A second after we managed to right ourselves, once again Brian pushed upward as I moaned. His massive shaft pushed up and down between my legs as water ran down our bodies. I needed more and more.  
  
***  
We were a pile of bodies laid on the floor of the shower as cool water sprinkled atop of our exhausted bodies. A lopsided grin plastered on my face as Lisa entered my vision. She leaned against the door frame, simply looking at the pair of us. A wide knowing grin crept across her face


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously on Criminal Instincts:  
A drunk Amy decided to improve our favorite moth girl's figure after a night of wild sex. Will Taylor be able to turn a one-night stand into friendship, or will she have to live with too much of a good thing?_  
  
It was a Friday night and I was actually flying. I felt the beat of my wings as the air blew past my moth-fuzz. With only a few days to prepare my redesigned costume it didn't cover much. Okay, I'll admit it was a pair of silk booty shorts and a backless halter top dyed white. I was going to have to rely on Beast Queen's power for defense instead of my armored costume that no longer fit.  
  
"Tattletale to Snowmoth, we still have a connection from this distance?" came the reply over the headset built into my repainted mask. It was now white and grey instead of black with yellow lens.  
  
"Snowmoth to Tattle, the connection is all good," I responded back. I wasn't fully happy with the name, but it was far better than Lisa's first suggestion: Cuddlebug.  
  
"Camera working?" The green light in the mask was on.  
  
"Yes. Tattletails. We already did an equipment check." I said. Down below was a nondescript warehouse. Lisa had already confirmed it was a Merchant storehouse. The bug's vision I could see about two dozen people milling about inside.  
  
"I got confirmation on 26 people inside. There are several guns in a locker by the south-east window. Not familiar with their types."  
  
I started making a circling path above the warehouse. The footage wouldn't be very good if the only thing it contained was a night-time view of the roof. With wing spread out I started a dive along the side of the window on the east side.  
  
"We're starting now." came Grue's voice over the comm, "Watcher will guard Beast Queen, while Tattletale and I will rush in. Over.  
  
"I'll chase them away from the weapons, while you breakthrough," I said. Inside a swarm of bugs started to crawl over the cracks in the windows. A curtain of swarming carapaces swept of the weapon cache as flying insects started to bite at eyes and ears of anyone that good close.  
  
From my vantage point, I recorded the back door of a plain white van opening up. A massive paw coated in golden fur was the first thing to emerge, it was the second time I've seen this form. The stage 3 form of Tattletale rushed out, smashing through the steel doors to the warehouse. A coating of darkness shortly followed.  
  
With Grue's darkness blocking anything at the south entrance, I flew to the north exit. A member of the merchants was running out the building, instead of trying to fight a giant kitsune monster and a grue. Probably the smartest of the bunch. Either way, she yelled out as she stopped me swooping down and grabbing her underneath her shoulder blades.  
  
"Let go of me, you monster bitch," she said as she spat in my mask. Her breath was rank with alcohol. Her ginger hair was tied in dreads. Scar crisscrossed down her arms. The drug continued to struggle as I pulled her higher into the air. Her wild flailing stopped when she looked down. The storehouse looked so small from his height.  
  
"All good down below," came Grue's reply. Watcher's eye-tipped tentacles were out as a group of the Merchant army marched out of the building under the control of Alec's power. His ability to control anyone that was looking into the eyes of his tentacles was creepy.  
  
I placed ginger-druggy down with the rest of the group as they were zip-tied and roped off. With everything clear, Rachel joined us as we stocked up the van with the spoils of our victory.  
  
Maybe Armsmaster was wrong when he called them villains, they're more like illegal vigilantes.


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously on Criminal Instincts:_  
_Taylor learns that Rachel's power making people bisexual applies to males as well. The girls of the Undersiders aren't the only ones enjoying a slice of beefcake._

It's been three days since our raid on the Merchants. Lung was still in PRT custody, luckily. I still haven't heard back from Armsmaster after telling him of my plan to infiltrate the Undersiders. Lisa had gotten fed up in her failures to recruit Parian, so she sent us.

Rachel carried the roll of spider silk that I had built up since meeting the Undersiders. The grey roll of fabric bounced along her back as we walked along dark streets to the meeting location. Bits of mist floated under the few street lights that still functioned in this part of town.

My bugs spotted her first. Parian was illuminated by the dim glow of a street light. Next to her were her bodyguards made of cloth. A giant teddy bear to one side, a rag doll to the other. Her expression was hidden by the porcelain mask, and the lacy Victorian dress obscured her true figure.

"Beast Queen, Snowmoth." Parian greeted us.

I untied the roll of cloth from Rachel's back. Despite its size, it was quite light.

"Here is what we discussed, a forty yard bolt of real spider silk." I pulled some of the fabric loose from the roll. Parian took the fabric in her gloved hand. The still connected fabric floated and wigged in the air underneath her power.

"How often are you able to make these?" she asked. Her face still focused on the fabric.

"Right now, it takes me a week for that much cloth, that doesn't include the time to takes to shape into anything useful. It's not easy to work with. " I said.

"Nice, now that the painful part. How much is this going to cost?"

I shrugged my shoulders," Maybe a thousand dollars?" I didn't discuss with Lisa how much we were going to sell the cloth for.

"Is there any way to see up a payment?" I could hear the hesitance in her voice.

"I'll have to discuss with the rest of the Undersiders."

With a heavy sigh, Rachel interrupted. "You join Undersiders and get the cloth." she then pointed at me, "you provide the cloth as long as she is a member." She followed it up by grabbing both of our hands. "Then we fuck."

The sound of fabric ripped could be heard as Rachel started to put her power into Parian. Her sudden heavy panting couldn't drown out the noise of yellow striped giant spider legs emerging from the tearing costume from her back. Olive skin revealed itself as the enlarging breasts popped the from of the Victorian dress at was increasingly in taters. Her legs turned to black chitin as they matched the ones attached to her back.

I was quickly pinned to the ground, my fall only was broken by the giant teddy bear that we fell on top. Under her lust-fueled haze, Parian started to kiss along my neck. Golden strands of thread wrapped around my wings and pulled my hands together as I was at her mercy. I let out a half-moan half-whimper as yet another person discovered how sensitive my antennas were.

The newly spider girl continued to climb over the top of me as her dripping slit made its way to my face. The first time under Rachel's power was the strongest, but every time after, there was still the heat of arousal lucking in the background, waiting to come out. I started licking at the edges of her lower lips as I couldn't escape her scent as she started to bounce upon my face. Deeper my tongue plunged into her cunt as her lust addled moans filled the air.

Minutes of her screaming in pleasure late, she regained enough of her wits that she shifted her position and pulled down the short shorts of my costume. She started to return the favor with her own tongue. Time both stood still and speed up we continued to eat each other out.

~<>~

A red-faced Sabah sat on the couch at the top of the loft, draped only in the sheet of spider silk as Brian went to fetch a robe.

"Welcome to the Undersiders," said Lisa with a smug smile. The smile and a pillow quickly met.


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously on Criminal Instincts:  
Detective Snowmoth met a dame, with a Cheshire grin, and tails for trouble. Will she solve the case, or will this foxy lady be the death of her?_  
  
A red-faced Sabah sat on the couch at the top of the loft, draped only in the sheet of spider silk as Brian went to fetch a robe.  
  
"Welcome to the Undersiders," said Lisa with a smug smile. The smile and a pillow quickly met.  
  
“Bullseye,” said Alec the cotton pillow dropped of Lisa’s face and landed onto the floor. Rollo quickly grabbed it between his teeth and the overweight wiener dog dragged it onto the other pillow of his doggie throne.  
  
Lisa turned to the source of the sudden interruption, “Hey, I was trying to give an introduction.”  
  
“Yeah, and your introductions are boring.” There was a sudden bark. “See, even the dog agrees with me. Here let me do it.” Said Alec as he flopped back onto the couch. He pointed to Brian who just returned with a grey terrycloth robe, “Beefcake or Big Black Cock..” He turned and pointed to himself, “Tentacle Fetish.” He continued on this time at Lisa. “Weeb bait.” With a finger pointed at me. “Plush Toy.” I wasn’t sure what he meant by that. “Harem protagonist.” Rachel cocked her head at that, and I didn’t really get the joke either. Alec swung his body forward off of the couch,” And our newest member, Spider-butt.”  
  
Lisa grabbed and toss another pillow at Alec, knocking him back onto the couch. “Oh Lisa, you wounded me, right in my pride,” he said hamming it up. Another pillow was quickly added to the dog’s throne.  
  
“Wait’s weeb bait?” I asked, trying to not feel too awkward, or let anyone realize I’ve been using my bugs to stare at Parian.  
  
  
“Ignore Alec, its best for your sanity. Anyways, I’m Lisa, you’ve already met Taylor and Rachel. Brian is the one who handed you the robe.  
  
“I’m… I’m Sabah,” the short girl managed to stutter out, her checks painted crimson, as her eyes barely rose above Lisa’s chest. Not that it wasn’t an impressive chest to look at. When we were in costume I didn’t realize just how short she was. She probably was wearing lifts while she was dressed like a doll.  
  
“Nice to formally meet you Sabah,” I said and reached out a hand. Her slender fingers clasped around mine, and neither of us looked at each other in the eyes. Her fingers were smooth, until the fingertips, where they turned unexpected rough.  
  
“Through the eyes of my bugs, I saw Lisa grin. She whispered something into Sabah’s ear, as Parian’s check flushed an even deeper crimson than I thought possible. Somehow Alec heard what I didn’t and laughed.  
  
“So, before we go any further, I need to talk business with Sabah, but you can go back to make goo-goo eyes at each other when we are finished. Taylor, it’s the same stuff as when you first joined, so no need to make you listen again if you don’t want to.” Lisa turned and dragged Sabah off to her room, nine fluffy tails wagging behind her.  
  
I turned and sat down on the couched and reached to start petting Rollo. “What did Lisa whisper to Parian?”  
  
“Do you want the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth? Can you handle the truth?” said Alec, pausing the game her returned to once Lisa started giving a proper introduction.  
  
I let out a sigh, “Just tell me already.”  
  
“You asked for it,” said Alec with a smirk. “She said you’re a natural sub.”  
  
“What a sub?” I asked.  
  
“You don’t spend much time on the internet do you?” said Alec as he barely held in a laugh.  
  
“No, I didn’t have many friends, and most of my free time was spent reading books,” I said frowning at him.  
  
“Submissive, BDSM, safewords, yes mistress. That sort of thing. From Parian’s reaction, I’d bet she’d be able to teach you all sorts of new things. Or I could as well.”  
  
I mumbled nonsense and tried not to think about what he was saying, and was left aroused, and confused.  
  
“Wow, you’re almost shocked speechless, as when I loudly declared to Brian that I was a power bottom.” Alec failed to keep in the laughter now.  
  
“Don’t remind me. You did it in the middle of the restaurant we were going to celebrate our first crowd-funded mission versus the Merchants..” Said Brian as he returned from gathering up the shredded up remains of Parain’s costume. The holes on the back from were the spider-legs had forced their way through. “The thing can probably be patched, but I’m not great with sowing.”  
  
“Brian, you were in the boy scouts, weren’t you,” asked Alec.  
“For a little while, it was only two years. Why?” said Brian, as he started to reset the pillow to the proper position as Rachel and Rollo had retreated to their room.  
  
“I just wanted to know if Sabah has trouble tying knots, you’ll be there to assist,” said Alec with a shit-eating grin.  
  
“Was there something I missed while I was downstairs?” asked a confused Brian.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll tell you all about it,” said Alec as get got off the couch, and wrapped a hand across Brian’s shoulder. As he slowly lead Brian off, Alec turned to me and mouthed something. ‘Power Bottom’.  
  
I just sat speechless and confused in the base’s living room for several minutes. The outlines of Lisa and Sabah kissing in the other room. The motion of Brian’s bed being pushed and up and down. In her room, Rachel was just laying room, petting her dog. My legs rubbed against each other until I couldn’t stand watching the others go at it. In a flash, I was knocked up Rachel’s door, and in another instant I once again was a fluffy moth girl, sitting between Rachel’s thighs.


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously on Criminal Instincts:  
Our little Moth is caught between a death race between Squealer and Chariot. Will she survive, and can love bloom on the battlefield?_

With a wide predatory grin, Lisa smiled at all of us and clapped her hands. “Okay, the funding from the attack on the Merchants has been processed. We also got two new members recently, so I think it is time for a little team bonding. So shopping!”

“Why shopping?” I asked. I’d just started settling into the couch after Rollo had decided to lay across my lap.

“Do either of your clothes fit right anymore," said Lisa as she pointed to me and Sabah. My pants were loose when I bought them. Now they were cutting into my sides a little. I shifted them a bit, earning me an annoyed looked from the dog. I wasn't making a very good pillow.

“Not really,” said Sabah, shifting her shoulders. It was obvious she wasn’t wearing a bra. The ones she had were probably too small. It has only been maybe two days since we first met, but Rachel’s power had already given her an extra one or two cup sizes. Given her spider-form’s bust she still had more growing to do. I couldn’t see her rear from where I sat, but I knew it would be the same, perhaps even more so.

“I guess not. I can’t really afford new clothes though.” Rollo flipped over, giving me his best puppy dog eyes and begging for belly rubs.

“You can afford it now. Split between more people, our shares aren’t as much as I’d like, but that’s because we haven’t properly taken advantage of the potential of you two.” Lisa then mumbled something about merchandising before continuing on her trail of thought. "But every member is an investment in the future of our family. We can start doing bigger things, make a proper name for ourselves. Maybe rebrand or something. I dunno. I’m getting distracted, the important part is to get them into better fitting clothes.”

Alec looked up from his video game to interject, "What about getting them out of those clothes.”

“Later. Now get ready. We’re taking the van and I need to change into something without tail holes.”

In a few minutes, we were packed tightly in the Undersiders’ van. Brian was driving, with Lisa riding shotgun. The rest of us and Rollo were in the back seats. The red-haired dachshund was curled up in Rachel’s lap this time. This was the longest I’d seen Lisa without her fox ears and tail.

“So first stop clothing shopping. Sabah, you mentioned you wanted sewing equipment and some bolts of fabric to keep in the base?” said Lisa, as she started going down the impromptu shopping list.

“Yes. I’ll need to be about to repair my dolls, and make new ones for shows. So having extra gear instead of trying to lug everything around between my home and there would be helpful.” said Sabah.

“Okay, some terrariums, okay a fuck load of terrariums, and heat lamps, and insect food,” Lisa said, going over the stuff I requested.

“Where are we going to put everything?” said Brian while he looked at the red light that was refusing to change.

“The first floor has plenty of space. I’ll add window tinting film to the list, to keep people from looking inside,” she said, adding more to the already long list. She kept going for a bit, mumbling off things. Silk rope, fluffy cuffs, collar, leash. “Who added a stripper pole to the list?”

“Why wouldn’t I add a dancer pole to the list?” said Alec. I didn’t even need to look to know he was grinning.

“Who would even use it?” I asked. I’d been mostly distracted watching the outside world through the eyes of my swarm. My vision without Rachel’s boost was still blurry, but I could make out general shapes and colors.

“The stripper, duh,” said Alec.

The light eventually changed, as Lisa and Alec debated the merits of installing a dancing pole. Time passed slowly in the busy city traffic as we drove to one of the nicer parts of town.

“Okay, I’ll go with Sabah and Taylor to get their updated measurements, everyone else spread out and see if there’s anything you want to see them try on." In just moments, I was down to my underwear, in the dressing room and Lisa had told everyone the sizes to look for. Sabah was in the changing room next to mine. I felt a little disappointed that the rooms were too small for two people to move around in.

I cupped my hands around my chest while looking in the mirror. When Rachel first used her power on me they were about the size of grapefruits. Now, in my normal form, they were that large and in my moth for I couldn't even get my hands around them.. Would I keep growing in both forms? It was something to ask Lisa about since she had the most experience with Rachel’s power. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, and Lisa saying. “Found something that’s just perfect.” before she slung something over the dressing room door. I pulled it into the room and started to try it on. At first, I thought it was just a grey sweater. Pulling it down over my currently bare breasts, I realized it was a sweater dress when it reached mid-thigh. I turned around, and adjusted the rear of the sweater, feeling cool air along most of my back. Just a few inches of fabric-covered my rear. That I actually had a noticeable butt and hips was just another side effect of Rachel’s power.

“Ready for us to see?” asked Lisa. I took a gulp of air and opened the door. As I stepped out, I saw that Sabah was exiting as well. Rachel was apparently helping her, while Lisa was the go-between for me. Sabah was wearing the same style outfit, only hers was in black. The bumps on her chest from the cold air made it obvious she wasn’t wearing a bra either and made me realize I was similarly aroused.

The rest of the Undersiders gave a thumbs up on the outfit. We kept trying on more outfits. Almost everything was backless. Short skirts and shorts were another common items. I had the final say in what to keep but ended up approving almost everything they picked out. I ended up wearing the “virgin-killer” sweater, and a pair of wedge heels out while Sabah opted for a halter top and a black skirt.

Once the shopping trip ended, we drove back to the base and unloaded everything. Alec carried in the long pole and marked out where it would be installed. He put another box, containing a fireman’s costume, in Brian’s size, next to the pole.


	10. Chapter 10

Criminal Instincts 10   
  
All Characters are 18 or older.   
_ Previously on Criminal Instincts: _ _   
_ _ Black Rose Amy laid her cards on the table and gave a devilish smile. Does Unicorn-girl Missy have a winning hand, or will she read em and weep? _ _   
_   
  
I looked down at the pair of cards in her hand. A 2 of clubs, and a diamond ace. “So what is everyone’s story?” Lisa was still pushing everyone to do team-building exercises, and Alec had suggested strip poker. Sabah and I were the only ones hesitant but given a pleading look by Lisa and Rachel, we gave in.    
  
Rachel, surprisingly, was the first to say something. “Was in a foster family, run by a terrible bitch. Ran away, but she accused me of stealing her gun.” Rachel frowned and looked down at her cards. I wanted to run across the table and hug her, and whisper that everything was going to be okay in her ear.   
  


Lisa chimed in, “Where she met me. First time taking a bullet, before Rachel’s had powers. We both were on the run from horrible families. Her’s lied and made the police think she was armed and dangerous. Bad luck, good luck. She was the solution to my headaches. It didn’t even scar.” Lisa’s ears twitched as she smiled down at her hand. Her tails brushed my legs underneath the table.    
  
“Another case of bad parents, but mine are just divorced. Trying to get custody of my sister, but when our sponsor vanished, so did the job he was providing. Set back to square zero there.” Brian flipped his cards face down on the table. He didn’t show much emotion at the best of times, from the week or two I’ve known him.   
  
Alec fiddled with his cards, shuffling just the two of them over and over. Annoying sounds, that ranked just below someone clicking a pen constantly. “Another run away here. Call.” Alec pushed clips forward towards the pile of left shoes.    
  
Sabah next to me. Her hands overtop the pair that sat unmolested since Rachel dealt the opening hand. “School troubles. The neo-Nazis problem in the city doesn’t help.”

“School troubles as well. Poor choice in a best friend as well. Call is when am I just going with what’s already there?” I never actually played poker before and didn’t want to screw up.

“Yup. Taylor, if you want to give up the round you fold. And if you want to bet more, then you raise.” said Lisa. One of her tails circled around her leg. The fluffy appendage was soft like a cloud and warm like a towel just pulled from the dryer.   
  
I folded when it got back to me. Sabah was also playing it safe. With the reveal, Alec had a jack pair. Brian, and three fives with the one in the center of the table. Revealing a straight, Lisa gave a foxy grin and started to pull the chips to her pile before Alec reached across the table and stared her right in the eyes. “You were using your power weren’t you.”   
  
“Not like I can stop using it.” Lisa waggled her tail in mockery.

“That is a bit unfair for everyone. Okay, let’s take a break to hash out proper rules then,” said Brian, he pushed his chair underneath the circle poker table that was a recent addition to the loft. One of the many new things being added to the first floor, like my set of terrariums, or the sewing machine that was in the little corner that Sabah had set up. Lisa had managed to talk Alec out of spending his share of the earnings on a California king-size waterbed. It only took shoving a water balloon on Parian’s spider leg and watching it pop for that dream of his to falter. 

  
Ten minutes later we hashed out the rules of the Cheater’s Poker game. Rachel would get twice as many chips per clothing type, while the rest of us would be using our powers.   
  
I fiddled with hooks on my bra, trying to get it off. According to the tag, I was already up to a 34E, which wasn’t going to fit once I felt Rachel’s power again. “Ready Taylor?” said Rachel as she held my hand. The underside of her fingers was rough.   
  
With a nod, I felt the power flowing into me. The growth of wings, out the back of the virgin killer sweater, and size of my breasts and butt enlarging further. The colorless blurs from the sight of bugs became vastly clearer. Still imperfect, but different between seeing a TV with my glasses off versus looking at light with my eyes closed. I wrapped my wings around the auburn-haired girl who had it worse than I imagined. Her head was able to rest on my shoulders. Before I joined she would have been only three inches shorter than me.

  
“It was long ago. I have a real family now,” said Rachel as the hug grew awkwardly long. I wasn’t the best with people, and neither was she.   
  
“Okay, you two. Share some affection for the rest of us,” said Watcher as his tentacles gazed in our directions.    
  
I twisted the chair around and sat with it backwards. Chairs with backs weren’t made with wings in mind. Placing my bra on the table, I grab another set of chips. Once we were out of clothing we could hang around naked, or take a peek at the packages Alec purchased for us. I already saw the fireman outfit that was in Grue’s bag.    
  
“Okay, Rachel dealt the first hand. So I’m next then. “Lisa grabbed and shuffled the deck. A wave of darkness engulfed Grue’s side of the table as soon as the cards touched down. Alec didn’t even look at his, playing the round blind. I just managed to catch that the cards that Lisa tried to pass, Parian didn’t move, and instead two from a random section of the deck flew towards her instead.    
  
I looked down at the two. Ace of clubs, and King of diamonds.    
  
Beginner’s luck meant nothing, and I pulled off the grey virgin killer sweater, leaving me naked at the table, with only a meager pile of chips. I couldn’t even ogle Brian’s muscles as he hid in the darkness. During the third round, I realized anything I could see, Alec could spot through my eyes. I tried even marking the cards with insect scents, but like the vision issue, I still didn’t have enough clarity. Sabah was already digging through Alec’s packages, having lost trying to all-in versus Lisa. I spotted a bagged costume on the edge of Sabah’s spidery limb, but she quickly placed it back in the bag before I could get a look at it. It was likely something akin to the costume Alec got for Brian.    
  
Rachel and Lisa were left at the end. Rachel simply folded every hand, while the rest of us were overconfident in our abilities. I looked in the bag, one item was a book titled, “Safewords and Aftercare. Practicing BDSM safety”, the other was a very skimpy costume like a stripper would wear. It had even less fabric than the sweater.   
  
Rachel, who was down to her underwear, placed all her chips in the center. “All-in.” Rachel didn’t have the benefit of her power to give her magic abs, but she trained with Brian every other day, leaving her far fitter than I started with.    
  
“All-in as well then,” said Lisa with her oh so fluffy tails wagging.    
  
With the flop, Lisa had four of a kind. Rachel turned over a straight flush. “Oh well, guess it is my loss then.”    
  
An hour later, as I was trying on the skimpy costume, I realized Lisa threw the game on purpose.    
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Criminal Instincts 11   
Previously on Criminal Instincts:   
_ Double Dragon Mayhem. The Birdcage transport ambushed, and Lung heavy smashes. Will it be Shoryuken for the Wildsiders? _

“Rach, can you help me with this?” I hung the skimpy mockery of a bra on the end of my fingers. With how much trouble I was getting the costume on, I wasn’t sure how I’d be able to strip if off on stage. If I had my wings right now, it would be straight out impossible. Rachel walked into the bathroom and held the golden and grey mix of fabric.    
  
I was still getting used to my improved figure, and trying to stretch the star princess slave outfit across my chest was proving to be a challenge. One size fits all, was a straight out lie.   
  
Rachel pulled the straps, while I adjusted the cups. “Almost there, just need to hook it.” Rachel’s strong fingers rubbed along my back, as the pressure suddenly relieved as the bra settled into place. “Okay, now for the skirt. Well for what passes for one.” I pulled out the flaps of velvet red fabric and shimmied out of my shorts. The skirt was a belt of fabric, with a front and back strap that was ankle length, but nothing at all on either side.    
  
“Help with hair?” Rachel asked she was already leaning against the walls of the bathroom. The room wasn’t designed for multiple people, that didn’t stop its frequent use of couples showers, and sometimes more.    
  
“Ah, sure. What am I supposed to do on the pole?” I slid up the skirt across my legs.    
  
Rachel took her time slowly braiding my hair, careful to not pull and tug, my black curls weren’t the easiest to tag, even with Lisa’s hair care suggestions.    
  
“Dunno. Just do what feels fun. It's just the group, worst case we have a fun story later.” Rachel always seemed to know what to do to calm my nerves. There was something about her blunt way of speaking.   
  
Rachel continued to fix my hair, to match the braid that was on the image of the costume bag. If I screw up, Alec will make fun of me, but Lisa would probably have advice on how to do it better next time if there is a next time. I leaned down to swap shoes, for the strappy sandal that went with the outfit. They had an inch heel, which was a relief compared to the skyscrapers that Lisa’s red white, and blue cheerleader outfit had. Lisa was already pressuring me into wearing heels, and Sabah had decided to join her on that endeavor.    
  
“So, how do I look?” I asked twirling around in the mirror, to get a better look, and to give Rachel one as well.    
  
“Hot”    
  
“Anything else?” While Rachel always spoke her mind, getting details out of her was like pulling teeth.   
  
“I’m not good at words. Lisa’s been helping, it’s hard to say how I feel. I, ah, want to hold you tight, and feel you against me.” Rachel spoke slowly, trying to find the right words for how she felt.    
  
I leaned over and kissed her. “It’s okay. Do you want me to join in with Lisa’s teaching?”    
  
“I’d like that.”    
  
We spent a few minutes making out before Alec interrupted. “Everyone ready?” He was dressed in a frilly, lace french maid outfit. His abs were visible, between the black and white top, and the tiny mini skirt. I didn’t use to like the pretty boy look, but I also didn’t think I was bisexual before the Undersiders entered my life.    
  
We followed Alec down the steps, watching him sway with each step, swishing the petticoats all the way. Brian was already up on the pole. Sweat glistening in the spotlight, that Alec insisted we installed on the first floor, from our rapidly dwindling funds. Looking at the shirtless Brian, in hindsight, I agreed with his position. The heavy firefighter’s pants squeezed across the metal rod, holding up with his hard-earned muscles, as Brian leaned back, his hands out in the air. Brian flex, bulging his muscles and showing off his rock hard body.   
  
Brian continued his routine, swinging along the pole, while the rest of us decided who was next. Lisa pulled up some folding chairs, so we weren’t just standing around gawking. Lisa’s tail kept filling up the back of her pleated cheerleader skirt, showing that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath.    
  
Rachel spoke up. “Taylor should go last.”   
  
“Why?” I didn’t disagree with that, but I wondered why.   
  
“Have you ever been to a strip club?” Lisa asked, knowing the answer as soon as the blush appeared on my face.   
  
Sabah came to my rescue. “I’ve been on stage once. Amamuter night, during my freshman year. Was worried about how I was going to pay for college and tried it. Wasn’t for me.” Sabah was dressed in a black leather corset, and along with black leotard thing, with absurdly tall high heeled platform boots. Every bit tightly hugged her curves. 

“You’ll have plenty of time to watch if you’re last.” Alec shook his feather dust at Lisa’s tails which were wagging everywhere.    
  
Brian tossed his pants to his adoring audience. I caught the garment and nearly dropped it, as the nude Brian leaned backward, drawing all our eyes towards his crotch. The large and thick shaft was already hard and standing proud. I’ve already felt that monster in me a few times, its mass filling me up. Lisa licked her lips. I’ve seen her swallow the entire thing, filling her to the back of her throat, and it didn’t slow her down in the slightest. I swallowed to avoid drooling. 

Sabah was up on stage next and watching her dance along the pole. Sensations that I didn’t have words for danced in my stomach like an eclipse of moths. Especially when she cracked the whip.    
  
Lisa and Alec were after until it was finally my turn. Nervously I grabbed hold of the steel shaft. I did the most simple thing I could think of to start, and simply held on with both hands, and spun around, which sent the velvet strips of my skirt trailing behind me. I didn’t have the confidence to do anything as complex as when Lisa hung upside down with just her legs. She did use her tails as well, so that might have counted as cheating.    
  
Copying what I remembered of Sabah’s set, I leaned back, with one leg wrapped around the pole, and the other stretched forwards and up, while behind my back, I ran a finger along the hooks of the costume bra, popping it off. Tossing it to our small audience, I tried another spin, hooking my legs around the shaft while using one hand, to guide.   
  
“Those are the money makers!” Alec called it out while holding up the bra. He was just as talkative during everyone else turns, as he was now.   
  
Going on with the act, I tried to time it to the music. I knew it wasn’t as impressive as anything the others had done, but I believed I managed to not make myself look like a fool. There was something about seeing those hungry eyes watch my body. Knowing that any moment, any one of them could ask if I wanted to have sex, and I’d enthusiastically agree.   
  
The music came to an end, and everyone paired off. Lisa dragged me off to the shower, claiming first dibs. If that was on me, or on the hot water, I didn’t know. The hot water ran down our bodies, as the mirror steamed up.    
  
Lisa pressed against me, and nibbles on my ear, as water rained down atop of us in the shower. Pressing very close to me she whispered, “When you meet Armsmaster tomorrow, you can tell him what I said about Coil.”   
  
I froze like a deer in a waterfall on the cover of a nature magazine. Armsmaster only contacted me about meeting him just yesterday, after two weeks of silence. “How did you know?” 

“I’m psychic. He wants to know about our mysterious boss. If he has any leads of what happened to Coil aka Thomas Calvert, then he has more to go on that I do. Now, if he wants to hire us for a job, like say maybe that Lung transport to the Birdcage that is coming up soon. If the PRT is willing to make a reasonable bid, even if it through a proxy. I’ll make sure it is the winner of the auction.”    
  
The sounds of water beating on the floor were like drums in my ears. “Are you going to tell the others?” With each pulse, my heart pounded in my ears.

“No, I already knew when you joined. We all have our secrets. Working closer with the PRT will be good PR in the future anyway. Now let’s not let the hot water go to waste. Lisa sealed my mouth with her lips.


End file.
